


Of Ice Chips and Melted Chocolate

by Green98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Jealousy, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Laughter, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sexual Fantasy, Smug Lena Luthor, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green98/pseuds/Green98
Summary: Games night truth or dare.Lena gets asked about her fantasies by Maggie (everyone suspects her crush on Kara except kara). Lena subtly describes Kara without saying her name and what shed like to do to her. Alex cringed the others are mildly impressed and Kara is mostly oblivious and maybe even a little jealous.





	Of Ice Chips and Melted Chocolate

"Okay, so next game is Maggie's choice!" Kara says excitedly, bouncing on her seat.   
  
Maggie hums and dramatically taps her chin whilst she thinks, "Let's go old school and play Truth or Dare,"   
  
"Oooh, this should be fun!" Alex and Winn say at the same time.  
  
"Okay so as you chose, you should go first," Lena says smiling due to having actually played this game back when she was in boarding school.  
  
"Okay well, I'll go with Alex then, babe, truth or dare?"   
  
"Oo, dare!"   
  
"Sweet! I dare you to try and lick your elbow," Maggie says with a smirk.  
  
"Ugh, you're supposed to love me not make me look like and idiot," Alex grumbles even though she's grinning.  
  
As Alex proceeds to try and lick her elbow, everyone else dissolves into fits of laughter which only increases with the more determined Alex becomes.  
  
After a few minutes of struggling Alex gives up, slouching in her seat in defeat.  
  
"I give up, my tongue aches," she says before sipping her beer.  
  
"I'm surprised, I mean, I thought you would have lasted longer considering-" Winn quips as he gestures to Maggie smugly.  
  
"Mmm, Winn's right babe, maybe you should exercise that tongue more often, I could definitely help," Maggie says mischievously to which Alex moves closer, a small grin working it's way onto her lips.  
  
"Well, if you are willing to help, who am I to turn down such a generous and tempting offer?" She says as she closes thw gap between them with a hum before pulling back, smirking even more when she notices the embarrassed look on Winn's and Kara's faces and the amusement on Lena's.  
  
Moving on she looks back to her sister, "Kara, I choose you, truth or dare?"   
  
Kara nervously readjusts her glasses before answering, "Uh, truth?"   
  
"Boo! Okay, what's the worst thing you've ever been told off for?"  
  
"I mean I've never done anything "bad" per se, but there was this one time on Krypton when my father was trying to do an experiment and I messed it up maybe a little bit on purpose. In my defence, he had finally found the correct solution to his project and would then be travelling away for months in order to broadcast his finding to other planets and I didn't want him to go, so whilst he had his back turned I added a little luminol and some sulfur to his mix of chemicals and then ran and hid behind a wall. Well by the time my father had returned and he was only just back in the room the sulfur had reacted and exploded covering everything is a pinkinsh luminescent sludge.  
  
I found it hilarious because literally everywhere, including my father was covered in pink but yeah, he wasn't amused and he banned me from his lab for about a month and took away Kelex, which sucked,"   
  
"So you turned your father's project into a luminescent bomb? That's awesome," Winn says impressed.  
  
"Right!? That's what I thought, I could have made it an actual bomb so it could have been worse," Kara says with a shrug.  
  
"How old were you?" Lena asks.  
  
"Er- like 10?"   
  
"You were 10 and knew how to make explosives?" Lena asks incredulously.  
  
"Yes? Kryptonians are a lot more advanced than humans and our technology was lightyears ahead of earths, if id have been able to stay on Krypton I wpuld have been the head of the science guild by the time I was about 15 if not sooner... Earth is impressive though, I have every faith that by the time I did you'll have almost caught up, of course that's only because Krypton doesn't have the resources it used to have," Kara explains.  
  
"Head of the- 15- okay we will be talking about this again at some point Miss "I'm a Kryptonian smartass with a brain full of scientific discoveries and could have told Lena this sooner"!"   
  
"Let me know when that talk is happening, she makes excuses every time I ask and that's happened a lot," Alex says in amusement.  
  
"I feel a little attacked but sure, whatever, Winn I choose you, truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare,"   
  
"I dare you to call Lyra and tell her how much you love her and finally ask her on a date,"   
  
Winn visibly pales, "But- thats- I- can I forfeit?"  
  
"Nope!" Everyone says in sync.  
  
"But that's so mean, Kara you know I'm a wuss and that-"   
  
"Winn! Be a man and grow a pair, go tell your girl you're in love with her!" Alex yells.  
  
Winn has been pining over Lyra for months and then whenever she even looks in his direction he hides behind whatever or whoever is closest to him. It's kind of sad to watch.  
  
"Ugh, you all suck. I'll be back, Maggie can ask my question to Lena for me." He says as he climbs to his feet, his nervousness evident as he fumbles picking his phone up off of the coffee table.  
  
They all wish him luck and wave him out the front door as he tries once more to forfeit his dare.  
  
"That was a clever one Kara, it's about time he learned to be a man. If he succeeds I'll even get him that stupid toy he wants," Alex says with a laugh.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough, right so little Luthor it is finally your go, truth or dare?"   
  
"Dare," she says confidently.  
  
"Cool, so what's your biggest fantasy?" Maggie deadpans.  
  
"Oh my god," Alex mutters chuckling at her girlfriends antics.   
  
Kara stays silent and just looks to Lena curiously and Lena just holds Maggie's bold stare for a moment, a smirk growing on her face.  
  
"My biggest fantasy? There's a few, but my biggest... hmm- I've always wanted to wine and dine a strong, sexy woman and then take her home. When we walked through the door if hang up our things, pour us both a glass of wine, maybe talk a little. Then I'd kiss her, gently at first, but as we both grow more passionate I'd slide my hands into her long blonde hair - did I mention I like blondes? - anyway, I'd gently tug so she tilted her head to the side so I could then nibble and kiss down her muscular neck-"   
  
"Oh man, I don't know if I want to hear this," Alex mutters under her breath as she sighs knowingly as she quickly glances at her oblivious sister.  
  
"Well I want to, this is awesome," Maggie says as she nudges Alex with a grin and nods her head towards Kara who looks as though she's constipated due to trying to look both amused and not 100% jealous.  
  
"- As I start to undo her button up, I'd stand and pull her into the bedroom where I'd then back her naked chiselled body onto the bed following by straddling her hips. I would tease her nipples and kiss my way down to the line of her panties, using my teeth to ping the elastic to shock her senses a little before standing, leaving her wanting and breathless. I'd tell her not to move and not to touch herself whilst I'm gone. I would walk back out to the kitchen and pour myself another glass of wine, you know let her work herself up a bit with the frustration of having to wait. After the wine I'd melt a bowl of chocolate, a second bowl of strawberries and a cup full of ice chips before grabbing a spoon and heading back to the bedroom and the hopefully writhing goddess on my bed.  
  
As I place the bowls and the cup of ice on the nightstand I'd turn to find piercing blue eyes watching me curiously, and as she spots the bowls her eyes would darken in hunger. I would ask if she'd touched herself whilst I was gone, if she was a bad girl I would pull out the... special handcuffs and restrain her, knowing that she loves to touch and show her affection this would be adequate punishment whilst I used the ice chips to tease her already taut and frustrated body. If she was a good girl, like I know she is...-" Lena says and subtly glances at Kara, a smirk growing on her face as she also notices the growing jealousy in the fidgeting blonde.   
  
Before continuing, playing it off as thinking, Lena slips her hand onto Kara's thigh, above her knee, just higher than platonically acceptable and gently squeezing, causing Kara to tense slightly as heat crawls up to her cheeks.  
  
Maggie stifles a laugh, hiding it with a sip on her beer whilst Alex, who is both impressed and repulsed by Lena's fantasy so far has gotten a line of beers on the table and a glass of whisky for when she knows the story will innevitably get worse for her. The only comfort she has is that Lena has said no names and she can force herself to be as oblivious as Kara.  
  
Kara who since Lena placed her hand on her thigh looks a little less jealous and a lot more turned on.  
  
"- I would leave her unrestrained and feed her one of the strawberry slices dipped in the melted chocolate, I'd then straddle her again, palming what I can only imagine are perfect breasts, then kiss down her body again, finally removing her panties and tossing them with the rest of our discarded clothing, before climbing back up I'd tease her by licking once through her soaked folds, humming at the no doubt delicious taste now covering my tongue. I'd bite one or two of her abs of steel hopefully hard enough for her to feel even a little bit of what should be pain, then back to her lips to distract her from my free hand reaching for the spoon in the chocolate bowl, I'd let her taste it first, knowing that it's her favourite type of chocolate and that she had a terribly sweet tooth. After her throaty moan of enjoyment I'd dip the spoon back in, pulling out a bigger scoop this time and drizzling it down her throat, over both nipples and then down the middle of her stomach and over where I know she wants me to hurry up and be but she's not desperate enough yet to tell me.  
  
I'd feed her another strawberry before placing two ice chips in my mouth, and first I would trail one over her lips, wetting them before letting her steal it from my mouth, secondly with the last ice chip in my mouth I'd trail it over the track I made with the chocolate, confusing her with the warmth of the chocolate and the cold bite of the ice, which is rapidly melting against the heat of her body.  
  
Teasing her nipples with it before it melts completely, she moans loudly, now begging me to move lower. Which I do, she's been so patient and all I've done is tease, so I move lower, just as I was asked, sucking away the chocolate as I go.  
  
The jolt of her hips as I reach-"  
  
"Nope! Okay I can't listen to any more. I think you completed your dare or whatever. Maggie, tell her to stop," Alex pleads as she dramatically covers her ears.  
  
"Such a party pooper, okay, you can stop. That was uh... very detailed. And hot. Lucky girl." Maggie jokes.  
  
"Yeah..." Kara agrees awkwardly as she shifts in her seat uncomfortably, obviously having lost her jealousy in favour of arousal and perhaps even figuring out who Lena was thinking of.  
  
They all jump as Winn bursts back into the apartment, "I did it! I asked her out and she said yes! ... it's also like 1 in the morning so I'm going to head home! Thanks for the dare Kara!" And with that he leaves just as quickly.  
  
"O-okay...."  
  
"Something tells me that a date isn't all she said yes to... Maybe the kid does have some game," Maggie says laughing.  
  
"Yes, well he was right, it's late, we should make a move too," Alex says as she stands.  
  
"You're going already? But you usually stay later," Kara says with a frown that soon turns into a fierce blush as she glances at Lena.  
  
Catching this, Maggie winks at Lena and stands with Alex, "Yeah sorry, we both have an early morning but have fun kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She calls over her shoulder as Alex drags her to the door.  
  
\-   
  
After Lena helps Kara clean up, they both sit back on the sofa and sit in an awkward silence.  
  
"I can go too if you're tired?" Lena offers softly.  
  
"What? no- no don't be silly, you're fine," Kara says with a smile but looking anywhere other than at Lena.  
  
Noticing this, Lena frowns. "Kara-" she says quietly as she places a comforting hand on Kara's forearm.  
  
"Hmm?" The blonde hums as she stares at Lena's hand on her arm, causing Lena to frown deeper and remove it.  
  
"Look at me? Please,"   
  
Kara slowly meets Lena's eyes, her cheeks already heating up.  
  
"I'm sorry. You know, if I made you uncomfortable with my dare answer... I should have just said something short and simple and not gone into so much detail,"   
  
Kara is silent for a moment, before she speaks she swallows, "W-who... t-the uh- who-"   
  
"Who was I thinking of?" Lena asks, a small smile tugging at her lips again.  
  
Clearing her throat, "Yes." Kara answers.  
  
"Darling, are you sure you really need to ask?"   
  
"N-no... but I'd like to hear you say it, y-you know, i-in case I'm wrong," Kara answers nervously.  
  
Lena moves a little closer, her hand resuming it's earlier position on Kara's thigh and making the blonde flinch slightly.  
  
"With the person you have in mind, would you have an issue if you are correct?" Lena almost whispers.  
  
Kara shakes her head "no".  
  
"Use your words Kara,"   
  
"I um- no, I wouldn't have an issue,"   
  
"Mmm, so if I were to confirm and kiss you right now you would...?"   
  
Kara answers by crashing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. The more heated kiss gets the more confident Kara becomes and it isn't long before Lena finds herself on her back and on Kara's bed, with Kara settled on top of her.  
  
The display of strength makes Lena moan and Kara can't help the smug grin on her lips as she now nips at Lena's pulse point.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Kara asks.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe you should keep answer again,"   
  
And answer again Kara does, over and over again. Maybe not with melted chocolate and strawberries but with vibrating fingers and a cold tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...


End file.
